User talk:AdrickKWarwick
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the I cannot stop caring, but I must page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 16:46, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Story Deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal including a link to the workshop thread. Jay Ten (talk) 17:07, March 28, 2017 (UTC) mate, you should contest the deletion. that was an ok story. :I wouldn't waste your time unless you run it through the workshop and make significant changes. There were a lot of serious issues with your story, and the appeal would simply be immediately denied. :Jay Ten (talk) 17:16, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Deletions Hey Adrick, Thanks for reaching out, I'll be happy to try and help you out. From what I saw, it appears that your story did not meet the Wiki Quality Standards. This could be for any number of reasons. If you have your story copied to MS Word or have it on Wattpad or Pastebin, you can feel free to send me a link and I'll be happy to look at it there. Best advice I can give you though is to always run your work through out Writer's Workshop where it can receive feedback without fear of deletion. Once an admin essentially gives you the greenlight to post your work on the main site, you can do so without fear of it being removed. I would also take some time to become familiar with the site rules when it comes to QS and other factors that can effect your story. If you have it saved on your personal computer, which I certainly suggest always doing, feel free to post it in the Workshop and send me a link to that and I'll personally review it and give you specific critique. Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you and feel free to reach out if you have any further questions. Also, contact the admin that deleted your story and he can likely give you a more comprehensive breakdown as to the reasons your story was removed. Best of luck in future writing, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 18:47, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Cool, I'll check it out Cool, I'll be sure to look into it and send you some feedback as soon as I can. K. Banning Kellum (talk) 20:23, April 1, 2017 (UTC)